1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to display screens, and more particularly to a stimuli-sensitive display screen with consolidated control functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flight control system design continues to evolve towards the so-called “glass cockpit” model, where control functions for the aircraft and aircraft subsystems are increasingly displayed and manipulated using Multi-Function Displays (MFDs). As flat panel technology matures, the MFDs are becoming ever larger and expanding into all of the available cockpit space. In such an environment, it is desirable for pilots to rapidly manipulate data displayed on the MFDs or to input data while maintaining their primary focus on operating the aircraft safely. In such an environment, it is also desirable to consolidate other control functions that conventionally use dedicated hardware into the MFD in order to create space and to allow for tailored configurations that reduce pilot workload and reduce cost. Example embodiments address these concerns and may also address other unspecified concerns that are nevertheless present in the related art.